Paul
Paul ter Voorde is a recurring guest character in the Eddsworld series. Edd has known Paul for a number of years and is good friends with him, hence his constant involvement with the series. He can be generally recognized usually by his character's unusually large eyebrows and a cigarette. His first appearance was in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 2 and he has appeared in several others since then. His job is at a military base. He may also have a co-job as a pilot. Pictures of him can be seen inside Edd's house in some episodes. Paul has also been occasionally credited for additional animation even before Edd Gould's death. He is shown to have a Dutch-French accent. List of Paul's Appearances *F is for fun- "Down here in the deep blue sea!" *The Holiday Heist: Asleep. *Zombeh Attack 2: Paul was one of the many civillians to have been turned. *Zombeh Nation: Matt attacks him with a mop. Paul was one of the two pilots searching for survivors in the zombeh infested train station. He also is responsible for the deaths of Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord, mistaking them for Zombehs. *Zombeh Attack 3: Although he doesn't pop up, he drew a zombeh, which is Jasper Green. *Moving Targets: Paul was one of the two guards at the military base, where he didn't care about what the other guard said. *Money (That's What I Want): A picture of Paul can be seen in the hallway. *Zanta Claws II: On one of Zanta's security cameras, Paul is seen sitting on a bench. *Movie Makers: Paul was, yet again, a guard at a military base where he was fooled by Edd into letting him steal a tank. Also he can be seen upside-down in a painting on Edd's house. *Climate Change: Paul was working at a power plant, where he didn't care about Edd's overuse of electricity ("...aaaaaaaaaand your point is?). *WTFuture: Paul was one of the people to eat at Bob's Diner. He was sitting behind Edd and the gang. *Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders): A picture of Paul is in Edd's house when Tom is drilling through a wall. *He is mentioned in the credits of Happy Birthday Tord, when it says "With thanks to certain people from certain places (Yes Paul, that includes you)" *He is in Edd's livestream for Hammer & Fail 2. *Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) : Whilst Edd and Tom are walking up to the Attic around 6:19, a photo similar to a blueprint of Paul can be seen in the middle. Paul is also walking outside a fence when Eduardo and Edd are arguing. *In Space Face: Found floating in space with Hellucard at the starting credits. Also, one of the aliens has Paul's famous eyebrow. *In The Snogre: He once again appears as a pilot at the beginning, crashing into a "Cloudberg". *In Fun Dead: and Patryk are shown on the ZNN, along with Tord's sillouette, fighting the zombehs. Gallery Sitting_zanta_claws.png|Paul sitting on a bench in Zanta's Security Cameras. Zombeh Nation P.PNG|Paul piloting a helicopter while looking for survivors in Zombeh Nation. Electric Paul.PNG|Paul as an electrician. Paul MM.PNG|Edd fooling Paul. Paul W.PNG|Paul and a person sitting behind Matt and Edd. Paul H.PNG|A picture of Paul hanging in Edd's House. PaulP.PNG|Paul as he appears in a wallpaper. Paul.png|Paul as seen in Hammer & Fail 2 Hellucard and Paul in Space Face Part 1.PNG|Paul with Hellucard in Space Face Part 1 Paul as an Alien.PNG|A alien species with eyebrows similar to Paul Paul.JPG|Paul in Moving Targets Paul The Aminator.png|Paul in real life. Armyofriends.jpg|Left to right: Joe, Laurel, Hellucard, Diwi, Paul, Tord and Psycosis Paul Snogre.png|Paul as he appears at the start of The Snogre HammerandFail2Paul.png|Paul's cameo appearance in Hammer and Fail Part 2 Fundeadpreview1.png|Paul and Patryk battling the Zombehs Cameos Paul1.png|Paul can be seen in the background Paul2.png|again Paul3.png|again... Paul4.png|again paul5.png|and again Trivia *Paul is one of two recurring characters shown to have smoked a cigarette. The other is Tord. *Paul is Dutch. *He never smiled on the series (excluding Eddsworld: Legacy.) *Paul drew a detailed zombie in Zombeh Attack 3, which is his character, Jasper Green. *Paul and Patryk are, unintentionally, the cause of Fun Dead, due to crashing their plane full of radioactive waste into a cloudberg in The Snogre, which triggered a new zombeh apocalypse. *He is shown to be gullible in MovieMakers, as Edd fooled him with relative ease. *A cameo appearance can be found in Bumming Crew Christmas Special when he and Hellucard are in two picture frames. Every time it goes away from them and comes back, the 2 frames have different looks. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Category:Character guide Category:Animation